


Wenn Hela kommt und Loki zustimmt (Hela, Loki)

by Shandu



Series: Wenn die Dinge nicht nach Plan laufen [13]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Hela does what she wants, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shandu/pseuds/Shandu
Summary: Loki und Hela sind sich sehr ähnlich. Warum sich also nicht zusammenschließen?
Relationships: Hela/Loki (Marvel)
Series: Wenn die Dinge nicht nach Plan laufen [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668082
Kudos: 3





	Wenn Hela kommt und Loki zustimmt (Hela, Loki)

An der Klippe von Norwegen saß Odin und gab nun, wo sein Ende nah war, zum ersten Mal zu das er eine Enttäuschung für seine Familie und besonders seine Söhne war.  
Das er Fehler tat gab er schon früher zu. Allerdings immer Fehler im Bezug darauf, das er von anderen dachte sie könnten es besser, seien besser. Oder wie in Thors Fall zu denken, dieser wäre bereit.  
Oder wie in Lokis Fall den Fehler, das er damals sagte es wäre ein Fehler gewesen ihn überhaupt je gerettet und aufgenommen zu haben, nachdem er Midgard Angriff und Asgard Schande brachte. Etwas das gesagt zu haben er bereute.  
Technisch gesehen also nicht seine Fehler, sondern die eines anderen und nur insoweit die seinen, dass er diesem jemand vertraute oder mehr von ihm erwartet hätte.  
Thor schien den Umstand nicht zu bemerken, nie bemerkt zu haben. Loki schon und er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen um nicht entweder vor Ironie laut zu lachen oder Odin wütend anzubrüllen, weil er damit erst jetzt kam. Jetzt wo er starb und Odin sich nicht mehr darum bemühen musste, seine Fehler wiedergutzumachen, dafür büßen konnte oder Abbitte leistete. Den noch etwas das Thor nicht bemerkte Loki aber schon war, das Odin zwar zugab sie als seine Söhne enttäuscht zu haben, einen Fehler zugab, sich aber nicht dafür entschuldigte.  
Erwartete der alte Mann wirklich, das ein paar reuige Worte zu seinem Ende, tausend Jahre mieser Vaterschaft wettmachten?  
Und dann kam der größte Knüller von allen.  
„Vater von wem sprichst du?“ Thors Gesichtsausdruck bei Odins nächsten Worten war einfach zu gut. Ständig bekam er von seinem Bruder zu hören, das es doch egal war, dass er adoptiert wurde. Dass all die vielen Lügen über seine wahre Herkunft, seine echten Familienverhältnisse, ohne Bedeutung wären. Nun erfuhr Thor mal am eigenen Leib wie das war, wenn man über seinen Status belogen wurde. Thor der Erstgeborene und rechtmäßig König Asgards, war dies gar nicht.  
„Der Göttin des Todes. Hela. Meine Erstgeborene. Eure Schwester.“ Und Odin selbst sprach darüber so emotionslos als würde er übers Wetter reden. 

***

Odin starb und löste sich quasi augenblicklich in goldenen Staub auf. Er musste dies wirklich geplant haben. Normalerweise passierte die Auflösung nicht so schnell. Selbst im Tod noch eine Show. Loki verzog das Gesicht als ihm auffiel, dass er diesen Zug wohl von Odin übernommen hatte.  
Thor hingegen dachte nicht weiter drüber nach. Er dachte daran für seinen Vater, sobald er nach Asgard zurückkehrte, eine gewaltige Trauerfeier organisieren und das größten Boot zur Feuerbestattung hinaus übers Meer zu schicken, um ihn zu ehren. Odins letzte Worte bezüglich Hela, seiner Schwester, verdrängte er vorerst.  
Dann erinnerte er sich an Loki, der auch hier war. Seine Fäuste ballten sich vor unterdrücktem Kummer und sein Kummer wurde zu Zorn. Wolken zogen auf, Donner grollte. Blaue Funken von Elektrizität zuckten um seine Fäuste.  
Sein Blick fiel auf Loki, der stumm neben ihm stand und keinen Finger gerührt hatte als ihr Vater starb. Loki der Vater gewaltsam vom Thron stieß, ihm die Erinnerungen nahm und alleine hierher verbannte, während er selbst sich verkleidet auf dessen Thron räkelte.  
„Das, ist dein Werk.“ Jetzt flammte auch in Loki die Wut auf. Wie immer schob Thor alles auf ihn. Odin hatte gerade erzählt das er eine Tochter hatte, die rechtmäßige Thronerbin, die er wegsperrte und komplett aus der Geschichte löschte, weil sie zu widerspenstig wurde. So wie er Thor verbannte als dieser sich unreif benahm. So wie er Ihn, Loki, verleugnete und einkerkerte als er sich gegen Odin stellte. Aber alles was Thor interessiertere war Odin, der Eines eindeutig nicht von ihm verschuldeten natürlichen Totes starb und alles was Thor tat, war ihm die Schuld daran zu geben.  
Loki machte sich bereit als Thor die Schultern anspannte und mit dem als Regenschirm verkleideten Mjölnir ausholte.  
Er wurde davor gerettet von Thor attackiert zu werden, als sich rechts von ihnen ein dunkler Strudel formte. Sofort löste er seine Verkleidung eines Maßanzugs und zeigte sich in seiner Lederrüstung. Ebenso wie Thor die Illusionen die er ihm auflegte mit einem Blitz zerbrach.  
Eine Frau kam aus dem Portal hervor. Ihre Rüstung eng anliegendes, schwarz grünes Leder. Ihre Harre lang und schwarz, die Haut Blass. Loki zog die Brauen nach oben als ihm die vielen Ähnlichkeiten auffielen.  
Anscheinend war er nicht nur eine Trophäe des Sieges, ein Relikt das Odin für Frieden benutzen wollte, sondern auch der kranke Ersatz für Odins erstes Kind. Das war bitter.  
„Also ist er wirklich tot. Eine Schande. Ich wünschte ich hätts gesehen.“ Loki konnte den Wunsch nachvollziehen, auch wenn er sich gern vorstelle es wäre weniger sanft und friedlich gewesen.  
„Lässt sich einrichten.“ Damit erschuf er einen Illusorische Film über die Geschehnisse vor wenigen Minuten. Hela sah etwas verblüfft aber durchaus amüsiert aus. „Ich könnte dir noch die Szene anbieten als ich ihn wütend in den Odinsschlaf brüllte oder als ich ihn vom Thron stieß und hierher verbannte.“ Um Helas Mundwinkel zuckte die Andeutung eines Lachens.  
„Loki!“ Thor war dagegen alles andere als erfreut und brüllte ihn harsch zur Ordnung, behandelte ihn wie einen ungezogenen Jungen. Loki warf ihm mörderische Blicke zu, die Thor aber schon nicht mehr bemerkte da er sich wieder Hela zugewandt hatte und sich großspurig vorstellte.  
„Ich bin Thor. Sohn von Odin. Du musst Hela sein.“ Hela warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu und wand sich dann uninteressiert ab um Loki anzusehen. Mit einem bösartigen Grinsen deutete sie auf ihn und ihre nächsten Worte ließen Loki das Grinsen erwidern.  
„Du... gefällst mir.“ Loki verbeugte sich kurz mit einer ausladende Geste wie ein Schauspieler vor seinem begeistertem Publikum. Thor neben ihm knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen.  
„Hast du Interesse an einem Job? Ich könnte einen Vollstrecker gebrauchen. Eine neue rechte Hand für meinen Thron.“ Sie wartete nicht auf eine Antwort ab sondern drehte sich direkt weiter zu Thor, was Loki Zeit gab nachzudenken. König zu sein hatte Spaß gemacht, es gab durchaus Vorteile aber es war nicht ganz was er wollte. Die Hand am Thron jedoch, der Gedanke gefiel ihm. Und Hela war ihm recht sympathisch. Fragte sich nur ob sie in der Lage war den Thron zu nehmen oder gegen Thor unterging. Er würde es davon abhängig machen und falls sich später herausstellte, dass er sie als Königin nicht mochte, könnte er sie immer noch still im Schlaf meucheln wenn sie es nicht erwartete. Im günstigsten Fall wäre das Volk ihm dafür sogar noch so dankbar, dass sie ihn zum neuen König krönten. Diesmal wirklich ihn, ohne Verkleidung. Gewinn in jedem Fall.  
„Und du, knie nieder.“ Thor, der davon ignoriert worden zu sein, eine seltene wenn nicht sogar völlig neue Erfahrung für ihn, schon ziemlich wütend war, war von ihren nächsten Worten verständlicherweise überhaupt nicht begeistert. Er war immerhin Thor Odinson. Prinz von Asgard. Er kniete nicht.  
„Kannst du vergessen.“ Damit schleuderte er Mjölnir mit voller Wucht auf sie. Statt wie erwartet auszuweichen oder sich irgendwie verteidigen zu wollen, blieb Hela jedoch einfach stehen und zu Thors absolutem Entsetzten fing sie seinen Hammer mit nur einer Hand auf und hielt ihn. Seine Versuche ihn wieder zurückzurufen scheiterten.  
„Das ist nicht möglich!“  
„Schätzchen, du hast ja keine Ahnung was möglich ist.“ Mit einem überladen klingendem Summen und einer Explosion aus Blitzen, zerbrach Hela den mächtigen und angeblich unzerstörbaren Kriegshammer. Es schien sie keinerlei Mühe gekostet zu haben.  
Dann, während Thor noch immer völlig geschockt auf die Überreste seiner Lieblingswaffe starrte, beschwor Hela ihren gehörnten Kriegshelm und ließ, wie Loki auffiel auf genau die selbe Weise wie er seine Dolche beschwor, zwei Schwerter erscheinen. Er traf seine Entscheidung.  
„Meine Königin, ich stehe euch als euer Vollstrecker zur Verfügung.“ Und um zu zeigen wie ernst ihm die Sache war, warf er Thor einen Dolch in die Kniekehle sodass er, wenn auch unfreiwillig, Helas Befehl zum Knien folgte. Hela schien äußerst zufrieden.

***

Als er starb fühlt er sich freier und leichter als je zuvor. Friggas Ruf war nun klarer zu hören und in der Ferne am Horizont, sah er das Leuchten Walhallas, von wo ihre Stimme kam.  
Er schwebte drauf zu. Sah sie dort in den großen Toren der Festhalle stehen, wo sie wartete und Tränen der Freude über ihr Gesicht liefen. Glückseligkeit floss in Wellen aus der Halle. Dort gab es nichts negatives. Es war ein Ort der reinen Freude für die Guten und ehrenvoll Gefallenen.  
Dann merkte er wie er zu sinken begann. Wie sein Geist schwerer wurde und hinabgezogen wurde. Als er nach unten blickte, sah er eine Welt aus grau und schwarz und die einzigen Gefühle die er bei diesem Anblick empfing, waren Verzweiflung und Not.  
Er sah wieder nach oben wo die Tore sich zu schließen begannen, Frigga weinte noch immer und jetzt erkannte er, dass es keine Freudentränen waren. Die Tore Walhallas schlossen sich. Odin sank hinab in graue Nebelschwaden.  
Er kniete vor einer schmutzigen Pfütze, die ihm seine Kinder zeigte. Ihn überkam noch größere Verzweiflung als er hier in dieser Welt ohnehin empfand, als er sah, wie Loki sich freudig Hela anschloss. Wie Thor niedergeschlagen und in die Kerker gebracht wurde. Wie Hela die Armee Asgards abschlachtete, als diese sich ihr nicht unterwarf. Wie Loki das zitternde Volk mit seiner Silberzunge dazu brachte, das Knie zu beugen, während die Untoten hinter ihm in Reihe standen.  
Wie beide zusammen Pläne schmiedeten, alle Reiche des Universums zu erobern. Wie Reich um Reich unter ihnen fiel, während Thor als Sklave im Palast sein Dasein fristete.  
Erst Hunderte Jahre später würden ihre blutigen Eroberungsfeldzüge stoppen, wenn ihre gemeinsame Tochter das Licht der Welt erblickte. 

\-----

In der Ursprüngliche Idee ging darum warum Odin sich sofort auflöste aber andere Asen erst als sie verbrannt wurden und mein Gedanke, das Hela sich sicher über Odins Leiche gefreut hätte.  
Im Ursprung ging die Story auch anders, wobei ich nur einen Gesprächsteil im Kopf hatte. Hier die Originalversion, die nie weiter ausgearbeitet wurde.

Odin redet mit Thor und Loki, sagt er stirbt und tritt an den Klippenrand um dort dann poetisch tot runterzufallen.  
Loki packt instinktiv zu und reist ihn zurück. Im selben Moment öffnet sich Helas Portal und die Leiche ihres verhassten Vaters landet direkt vor ihren Füßen.  
„Also ist er tatsächlich tot?“ Sie stößt mit ihrem Fuß gegen seine Seite, betrachtete ihn einen Moment still und tritt dann mit einem Wutschrei nochmal zu und nochmal und nochmal.  
Thor, noch immer in Trauer und Schock über den Tod seines geliebten Vaters schreit sie an das sie sofort aufhören soll, die Leiche seines Vaters zu verprügeln. Hela ignoriert ihn.  
Loki tritt vorsichtig näher.  
„Verzeihung?“ Helas Kopf schnappt zu Loki. Augen voller Wut und Wahnsinn, Haare wild, Zähne gefletscht. In ihren Händen erscheinen zeitgleich lange Klingen.  
„Was?“ Knurrt sie Loki an.  
„Ich wollte nur fragen, ob ich auch vielleicht mal zutreten dürfte.“ Hela ist verblüfft und tritt irritiert einen Schritt zurück. Thor schreit Loki an was das soll. Loki dankt Hela mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung. Tritt Odins Leiche dann gegen den Kopf. Blinzelt kurz wegen des befriedigenden Gefühls. Hela starrt ihn neugierig an. Loki tritt erneut zu.  
„Das ist dafür das du mich eingesperrt hast.“ Noch ein Tritt. „Und das dafür dass ich nicht zu Mutters Beerdigung durfte. Und der dass du mich verleugnet hast und der für das „Nein, Loki.“ Hela fängt an schrill zu lachen und schließt sich Loki in seinem tun wieder an.  
„Oh das fühlt sich so gut an!“  
„Ich kanns noch besser machen. Wenn wir in Asgard sind, belebe ich seine Leiche wieder.“


End file.
